vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke (Post-Crisis)
Summary A man is only as good as his word. But in the underground world of assassins, mercenaries, and guns-for-hire, words mean little. What matters is action and follow through—completing the mission. That’s what makes you good. Never failing—even when it comes to taking down the World’s Greatest Super Heroes, some of the most powerful beings in the world—that’s what makes you the best. That’s what makes you Deathstroke. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A | 9-A with most weapons. At least 8-A with his staff | Unknown '''with Godkiller '''Name: Slade Joseph Wilson / Deathstroke the Terminator Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 50's Classification: Metahuman, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Enhanced intelligence, Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid), skilled in combat. Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (Considerably stronger than Batman) | Small Building level with most weapons. At least Multi-City Block level with his staff (Melted or vaporised a Helicopter) | Unknown (Was able to hurt Superman hard enough to throw him back. Killed Lapetus, a Greek God.) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Swifter than Batman). Likely considerably higher (Reacted to a ballistic missile while completely unprepared and then moved Zealot out of the way, can react and shoot perfectly fine riding on an ICBM) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Ripped a plane's door off its hinges while it was travelling at 500mph) Striking Strength: Class KJ+; Class GJ+ with staff, Possibly Class TJ Durability: Likely Small Building level | At least Large Building level. (Survived the explosion of a submarine) | Unknown (Withstood punches from Lapetus) Stamina: High. He can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Hundreds of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Firearms, explosives, a promethium sword, and a ballistic staff Intelligence: Extremely high. Deathstroke has been called the best strategist in the world. Comparable to a supercomputer. Weaknesses: Decapitation. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Tactical Analysis:' Slade is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single-handedly defeated the JLA roster that lacked the "Big Three". He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed the Slade was, "The world's greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. *'Swordsmanship:' Deathstroke is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost superhuman speed. Hunting and Tracking: Deathstroke is an expert big game hunter and tracker and used his occupation as a safari hunter as cover for his mercenary work. Key: Unarmed | With Weapons | With the Godkiller Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Super Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users